goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who is a science fiction television series. Cast Singing cast (regular) *Peter Purves - Steven Taylor *Jon Pertwee - The Third Doctor *Colin Baker - The Sixth Doctor *Bonnie Langford - Melanie Bush *Sylvester McCoy - The Seventh Doctor *David Tennant - The Tenth Doctor *Catherine Tate - Donna Noble *Jacqueline King - Sylvia Noble *John Simm - The Master/Harold Saxon *Bernard Cribbins - Wilfred Mott *Matt Smith - The Eleventh Doctor *Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald/Oswin Oswald Singing cast (recurring/guest) *Lynda Baron - The Balladeer *Sheena Marshe - Kate Fisher *Gordon Gostelow - Milo Clancy *Penny Lister - Lettie Randall *Gerald Flood - Kamelion/King John *David Kinder - Billy *Martyn Geraint - Vinny *Hugh Lloyd - Goronwy *Kate Harvey - Nightclub Singer *Florence Hoath - Nancy *Marc Warren - Elton Pope *Shirley Henderson - Ursula Blake *Simon Greenall - Mr. Skinner *Moya Brady - Bridget *Kathryn Drysdale - Bliss *Abisola Agbaje - Chloe Webber *Nina Sosanya - Trish Webber *Sam Marks - Wiggins *Ardal O'Hanlon - Thomas Kincade Brannigan *Travis Oliver - Milo *Lenora Crichlow - Cheen *Jennifer Hennessy - Valerie Brannigan/Moira *Bridget Turner - Alice Cassini *Georgine Anderson - May Cassini *Miranda Raison - Tallulah *Joseph Long - Rocco Colasanto *Katherine Jenkins - Abigail Pettigrew *Emilia Jones - Merry Gejelh *Chris Anderson - Rezh Baphix *David Warner - Professor Grisenko *Michelle Gomez - Missy *Samuel Anderson - Danny Pink Notable non-singing cast *William Hartnell - The First Doctor *Patrick Troughton - The Second Doctor *Tom Baker - The Fourth Doctor *Peter Davison - The Fifth Doctor *Paul McGann - The Eighth Doctor *John Hurt - The War Doctor *Christopher Eccleston - The Ninth Doctor *Peter Capaldi - The Twelfth Doctor/Lucius Caecilius Iucundus *Jodie Whittaker - The Thirteenth Doctor *Nicholas Courtney - Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart/Brett Vyon Plot Doctor Who follows the adventures of the primary character, a rogue Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, who simply goes by the name "The Doctor". He fled from Gallifrey in a stolen Mark I Type 40 TARDIS – "Time and Relative Dimension in Space" – time machine which allows him to travel across time and space. The TARDIS has a "chameleon circuit" which normally allows the machine to take on the appearance of local objects as a disguise. However, the Doctor's TARDIS remains fixed as a blue British Police box due to a malfunction in the chameleon circuit. The Doctor rarely travels alone and often brings one or more companions to share these adventures. His companions are usually humans, as he has found a fascination with planet Earth. He often finds events that pique his curiosity as he tries to prevent evil forces from harming innocent people or changing history, using only his ingenuity and minimal resources, such as his versatile sonic screwdriver. As a Time Lord, the Doctor has the ability to regenerate when his body is mortally damaged, taking on a new appearance and personality. The Doctor has gained numerous reoccurring enemies during his travels, including the Daleks, the Cybermen, and the Master, another renegade Time Lord. Musical numbers Series 3 The Gunfighters *"The Ballad of the Last Chance Saloon" - The Balladeer, Steven and Kate Series 6 The Space Pirates *"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" - Milo Series 7 Inferno *La donna é mobile" - The Third Doctor Series 8 Terror of the Autons *"I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" - The Third Doctor Series 9 The Curse of Peladon *"Venusian Lullaby" - The Third Doctor Series 11 Death to the Daleks *"I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside" - The Third Doctor Series 14 The Talons of Weng-Chiang *Daisy Bell" - Penny Lister Series 20 The King's Demons *"The King's Song" - King John/Kamelion Series 23 Terror of the Vervoids *"On With the Motley" - The Sixth Doctor Series 24 Delta and the Bannermen *"When the Red, Red Robin" - Vinny *"Rock Around the Clock" - Mel and Tourists *"The Honeysuckle and the Bee" - Goronwy *"Why Do Fools Fall in Love?" - Billy and The Lorells Series 25 The Happiness Patrol *"As Time Goes By" - The Seventh Doctor Series 1/27 The Empty Child *'It Had to Be You" - Nightclub Singer The Doctor Dances *"Rock-a-Bye Baby" - Nancy Series 2/28 Tooth and Claw *"Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick" - The Tenth Doctor The Girl in the Fireplace *"I Could Have Danced All Night" - The Tenth Doctor Love and Monsters *"Don't Bring Me Down" - L.I.N.D.A. *"Brand New Key" - Ursula and Bliss Fear Her *"Kookaburra" - Trish Series 3/29 The Shakespeare Code *"My Love, She is My World" - Wiggins Gridlock *"The Old Rugged Cross" - The Brannigans, The Cassinis, Milo, Cheen and Passengers Daleks in Manhattan *"My Angel Put the Devil in Me" - Tallulah Last of the Time Lords *"I Can't Decide" - The Master Series 4/39 Turn Left *"The Wild Rover" - Rocco, Wilf and the Inhabitants of No. 20 *"Bohemian Rhapsody" - Wilf, Rocco, Donna, Sylvia and the Inhabitants of No. 20 Series 5/31 The Lodger *"La Donna é Mobile" - The Eleventh Doctor A Christmas Carol *"Abigail's Song" - Abigail Series 7/33 The Rings of Akhaten *"The Long Song" - Merry, Rezh and Choir Series 8/34 Cold War *"Vienna" - Professor Grisenko *"Hungry Like the Wolf" - Professor Grisenko and Clara Series 9/35 In the Forest of the Night *"Everywhere We Go" - Danny and Students Death in Heaven *"Mickey" - Missy Category:Television programmes